


Need to Vent

by baconluver69



Series: Turnwood Sexy Time [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has some pent up frustration thanks to a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need to Vent

“Ryan, are you okay?” Meg asked when she got in the car with Ryan after work that day. The older gent didn’t say anything. He just put the car in reverse and peeled away from the parking lot. She knew something was wrong earlier when they were recording Free Play. It couldn’t have been the stunt they did, could it? If that was the cause she’ll make sure to tone down hard stunts. But, she knew it must’ve been something that was bothering her boyfriend.

They drove in silence for a while until they came to a stoplight. Meg bit her lip and nervously glanced over at the older man, who just stared out in front of him. “Ryan, hey” she murmured sweetly, reaching over to his clenched hand on the steering wheel. Ryan watched her as she took his large hand, lacing her fingers with his and gently pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. “Whatever it is, I’m for you, okay? We can talk about it when we get home, kay?” she reassured running her thumb over his knuckles. The light turned green and Ryan silently pulled his hand back, placing it back onto the steering wheel and continued driving to their home. Meg frowned a bit at the silent treatment, but she let it go.

They finally arrived at their house as Ryan pulled into their driveway. Meg looked back at the older gent, watching him as he leaned back against the headrest and close his eyes, taking in deep breaths. She decided to let him vent for a bit and got out the car. She was just walking up to the door when she heard Ryan get out the car as well. The small girl turned around and was shocked to see how close he was to her, she backed up against the door as he towered over.

They had a bit of a staring match until Ryan handed her the key. She looked up at him questionably until he gave her a look that said ‘hurry up.’ Obliging, she turned around and quickly unlocked the door and went into the house tossing the key onto the coffee table.

Ryan closed the door and then suddenly his hands immediately wrapped around her waist, Meg gasping at the harsh contact. Ryan walked her over to kitchen island and roughly bent her over the top, luckily Meg’s arms caught her before her face hit the cool surface. 

The small women gasped and turned her head back to look at him with a bewildered expression. Ryan didn’t meet her eyes. His hands went around to her front and unbuttoned her jeans, shoving them to just around her ankles along with her pretty panties, before he began working on undoing his belt.

Meg knew what he wanted, but was still confused for a bit until it all clicked: Ryan was angry. He just wanted to release some tension in his body. And he wanted to use her as an outlet to release it. “Ryan” she began, but then watched as he leaned over her, Meg shivering as she felt his breath on her ear. “Shh, no talking, Turney” he whispered huskily as pushed his pants down, working his hard cock out of his boxers before he pushed them down as well.

Ryan stroked his dick with a spit-slick palm before he immediately shoved himself all the way into Meg’s pussy, grunting as he bottomed out quickly. Meg screamed at the sudden intrusion, breathing out a ‘fuck’ at the feeling of her entrance stretch around his huge shaft so suddenly. But the older gent didn’t pause once he sheathed himself inside her. He gripped her tiny waist and instantly began slamming into her, fucking his frustrations away.

“Ry, fuck, slow” Meg tried to grit out, but he was pounding her so furiously that she couldn’t even say anything coherent. Ryan moaned as he had his rough way with her, his hips slapping against her ass repeatedly. Meg could do nothing except moan and scream loudly as he fucked her.

“God, Meg. Feel so good” He grunted out, swearing when she tightened around him. Deciding to take it up a notch, Ryan squeezed her waist and made guttural sounds as he went even harder into her. Meg let out a high-pitched squeal as he drilled the small girl, her tiny body rocking against the harsh blows, her nails clawing at the surface to try to get a good grip. It was all so fast and rough. His thrusts were so powerful they were lifting her off her feet. His vice-like grip on her waist. Yet, she couldn’t help but love the harsh pounding with every thrust. She could hear and feel how wet she was, her slick beginning to run down her thighs. 

“Ryan, baby, yes” Meg cried out. Ryan shifted his stance a bit before he resumed his fucking. Meg shrieked when his tip was right up against her sweet spot. “Oh God, Ryan. Right there! Fuck don’t stop!” she moaned as his tip struck it again. 

Ryan grunted as he went faster and faster, his hips a blur as he felt himself nearing. God, he could feel she was close to cumming. Her walls were squeezing his dick tighter and tighter. He leaned over her back, peppering the back of her neck with soft kisses. “Come on, Meg. Cum. Let me feel you cum on my cock” he panted in her ear, biting her lobe.

A few more thrusts and Meg screamed as she came, her body convulsing along with her earth-shattering orgasm. Ryan pounded her more until he growled out a ‘shit’ before he came as well, dumping his hot load into her grunting as his hips kept thrusting into her and then he gave her one more hard thrust at the last spurt.

The two laid over the island as they panted breathlessly for oxygen. With a sigh, he gently pulled out of his lover who was still reeling from her intense orgasm, watching as his cum dribbled out of her onto the tile floor. He’d clean it later. Right now, he had a small woman to take care of. Ryan then carefully pulled Meg into his arms before he lifted her up bridal-style and carried her to the bathroom. 

Meg snuggled into his chest, letting herself be carried as her legs didn’t seem to be working at the moment. “So, why were you so angry, Ry Ry?” she asked as she gazed up at him.

Ryan frowned a bit before he said “Fucking Gavin.” Meg just giggled.


End file.
